In the well known link chain, such as a bicycle chain, adjacent links are interconnected by means of pivot pins which permit each link to be rotatable about the axis of the pin such that the chain is movable on a sprocket around a curved path. While such chains have been employed for many years and are of extremely well known design and construction, the chains are subject to frictional wear by reason of relative movement between the links and pivot pins. The wear of conventional link chains results in loosening of the couplings of the links and unwanted play which can detract from performance and efficiency. In addition, relative rotational movement of conventional links about the associated pivot pins can be encumbered by the presence of dirt and debris at the pivot points.